Vegeta and the family portriat
by BAJ
Summary: The Cell Games are over and Bulma is worried for some reason, yet she still has the nerve to ask Vegeta to dress in a suit and be in a family portrait with herself and their infant son.


Here it is another fic by the JAB MAN, and surprise surprise in is based  
on Vegeta and Bulma, oh well one of these days I might try a Tenchi Muyo fic  
but for now on with the Vegeta and Bulma stories! This story takes place only  
a week or so after the end the Cell Games. Future Trunks has already left. Enjoy.   
By the way I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story nor do I   
claim to this is a completely fictional story.  
  
  
"Vegeta,.....can I talk to you for a second" said Bulma as he peeked  
her head into his bedroom  
Vegeta who had just finished dressing for the day looked up in  
annoyance and said "what is it woman, I'm busy"  
"Vegeta I have a freind in town who is a proffesional photoagrapher  
I was wondering if you would like to go with me and Trunks to a....get a  
family photo." said Bulma quietly  
"What...woman I have to train, I do not have time for some stupid  
picture."  
"Please, Vegeta I would really like this,........I'll get the cook  
bots to make spare ribs tonight"  
Vegeta was take aback by the phrase please. For the past 3 years he  
had been ordered and commanded around but ever since the Cell games had ended  
Bulma had been acting rather nice and timid. One the reasons Vegeta felt the  
way he did was the stubborness and wily attitude expressed by Bulma. Vegeta  
thought about screaming at Bulma, but for some reason something made him   
stop. Vegeta muttered something about becoming soft and said "You  
have an hour not a minute longer."  
"Thank you Vegeta, here is your suit" Bulma said bringing in a   
brand new three peice suit. The suit was a dark blue with a white dress  
shirt and a red tie.  
"Woman have you gone mad! I will not wear that." said Vegeta  
"Please, Vegeta you only have to wear it for just a little while."  
"Only this once" Vegeta said with a strong snarl in his voice.  
"Thank you" said Bulma with a smile.  
After about 15 minutes bulma came down stairs in a beatiful gown   
complete with the finest jewlery. When she entered the family room  
she saw her mother playing with trunks who was already dressed in a cute   
overall outfit. "Hi Mom" said Bulma  
"Oh Hi dear" said Mrs. Breifs  
"Well he said yes" said Bulma  
"Who said yes, dear" said Mrs. Breifs  
"Vegeta he said as long as it does not take more than an hour and  
Greg will be here by then" Bulma said happily  
"Well thats great Greg is already outside setting up"  
Before Bulma could get outside to greet her photographer freind she  
her a Vegeta scream "Oh to hell(thats right hell not some other  
dimesion damit) with it" followed by a loud KABOOM!  
Bulma ran upstairs and said "Whats wrong!"  
She saw Vegeta standing in his room with a small hole it the wall  
smoldering. Then Vegeta said "Blasted tie"  
Bulma was about to laugh but thought otherwise and went to borrow  
one of her fathers clip ons.  
A few minutes later they were all outside. Greg spent a few seconds  
getting everyone possed and then snapped a few pictures. Before long Greg  
had Trunks laughing and smiling thanks to some toys and a few funny voices  
Then Greg brought Vegeta into the picture for a family portirat. After  
organizing the layout of the family. Greg went to his camera and noticed  
that Vegeta had crossed his arms. "Vegeta could you put your arms at your  
side" said Greg  
"NO" said Vegeta very sternly.  
"It's allright Greg" said Bulma  
With that Greg began snapping pictures and after a few. He looked at  
Vegeta and said "Vegeta come on can we get smile from ya pal"  
Vegeta had had it. He raised his right hand and began to form  
a small ball of energy. As Greg stood there staring at the energy he was  
dumbfounded, not to metion terrified.  
"Please Vegeta no!" yelled Bulma  
"In a fit of rage Vegeta was about to throw the ball Greg's head but  
at the last second threw the ball strait up" Bulma and her mother took   
a deep breath while Trunks claped at the "Fireworks" and Greg fainted.  
Vegeta turned and left in a fit of rage and said "That does it  
I am leaving."  
Bulma seemed to panic and handed Trunks to her mother and chased  
after Vegeta. "Wait, Vegeta please.......wait" she said almost to the   
point of tears.   
"What now woman!" Vegeta yelled  
"Please don't go, stay here with us" said Bulma  
"What in the name of Kami are you talking about" said Vegeta  
"Please Vegeta, I want you to stay I don't want our son to grow  
up with out a father like the other Trunks did." said Bulma  
"Bulma I said I was leaving but I did not mean, the Earth. Is that  
why you have been so nice lately." said Vegeta  
"Yes.....I......I didn't want our son to grow up without a father  
and I didn't want to you to leave.....and....."  
Vegeta turned and began to leave, but before Bulma began to cry   
Vegeta turned his head and said "Trunks from the future may have grown up  
without a father, but our son will not"  
  
Well what do you think. I think this would be labeled as a comedy drama? or  
maybe not. Well any way thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. please  
review and tell me what you think.   
  
JAB MAN =)  



End file.
